Elevator
by ams31
Summary: Olivia and Ed get stuck in an elevator with a surprise guest.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction in the Law & Order world - I really like Tuckson and am not a huge fan of E/O. This story has taken root in my brain and won't let go. It should only be a couple of chapters. Hope you enjoy.

Olivia and Ed are waiting for the elevator. They are ready to go home and spend some time with Noah. As the doors open, Ed steps into the elevator. Before Olivia has a chance to get on, Finn and Amanda catch up to them to discuss a pending investigation. As the elevator beeps, Finn and Amanda wrap-up the conversation and join Carisi to continue searching for their current persons-of-interest.

Olivia and Ed settle in the elevator car with Ed's arm around her back and Olivia's head on his shoulder. It has been about a year since the "townhouse incident" and both Ed and Olivia spoke at the sentencing hearings for Roxie and Ralph Volkov. Initially, they refused to take a plea, hoping to blame a majority of what went wrong on Utley. However, between Olivia and Tess' testimony, both defendants quickly agreed to plea. Settlements were reached, but the judge needed to sentence both individuals, which was why they were in the court today.

Olivia still had nightmares where both Utley and Lewis made appearances. Ed's nightmares were of how close he had come to losing Olivia. With this final piece completed, both were hoping to close this chapter.

Just as the doors were about to close, an arm forced the doors back open. Ed sighed at the delay; Olivia chuckled at his impatience and consolingly rubbed his stomach. As the man entered, not really paying attention to the other occupants, apologized for stopping the elevator.

Hearing the voice caused Olivia to gasp and Ed to tense up. Finally, the man focused on the other passengers. With a surprised look, the man speaks, "Liv?" His brow furrows when he sees the cozy position his ex-partner is in and with anger in his voice, "Tucker!"

Recovering from shock, both Ed and Olivia speak at the same time, "Elliott" "Stabler"

Before any other conversation could take place, the elevator made a loud noise, jolted to a complete stop.


	2. Chapter 2

This story seems to be writing itself and quickly. I am trying to break it down into smaller chunks. Not sure if all things are accurate regarding the maintenance, but this is what works with my story. Hope you enjoy.

 _Previous Chapter:_

 _Before any other conversation could take place, the elevator made a loud noise, jolted to a complete stop._

During the jolt, Ed and Olivia held a little tighter to each other to avoid getting thrown around. Elliot was not as lucky and was thrown backwards and hit the side of the elevator with his back and head.

"Son of a bitch" Elliot straightens and rubs the back of his head. He doesn't have a bump, but the impact hurt.

Olivia and Ed are checking each other over for any injuries. Finding none, Olivia looks up and see Elliot glaring at Ed. She chuckles, as Elliot looks like a character from Saturday morning characters – she can almost see the steam coming from his ears.

Both men look at her, not expecting that reaction. She rolls her eyes, sighs and picks up the emergency phone. Being stuck in the courthouse had some advantages, the phone works. Almost immediately, a security guard responds, "What is the problem?"

Olivia, in her police voice, "We are stuck in the elevator. We entered the elevator on the 4th floor."

"How many people are stuck? Are their any injuries?"

"Three adults, two police officers, one civilian. No injuries." Elliot bristles at the reference.

"Thank you. Please hold tight. I will be in contact with building maintenance and get back to you with a status shortly."

"One last thing, can you page Sergeant Tutuola and Detectives Rollins and Carisi. Let them know that Lieutenant Benson is stuck in the elevator."

"Sure thing Lieutenant. Who else is with you?"

"Captain Ed Tucker and Elliot Stabler."

"Be in touch shortly."

Ed mumbles, "What are the odds?'

Elliot finally finds his voice, "What the hell Liv? Cozying up with the head of the rat squad?"

Olivia knew this confrontation was inevitable. "Elliot don't. You lost that right to comment on my personal life the moment you walked away without any explanation or good-bye. A lot has changed over the last SIX years."

Before any additional conversation could occur, the emergency phone rings. Olivia picks it up and out of habit answers, "Benson." In the small, enclosed space, the all three of them can hear the conversation.

"Lieutenant Benson, this is Matt in Security. I have found your officers and they are here with me. I also checked with maintenance and it seems like it been a busy day for them. There have been several problems in the city and their staff is spread thin. They hope to have someone here in the next 30-45 minutes."

Benson sighs at the information, "I thought there was dedicated maintenance assigned to this building. Why the long wait?"

Matt responds, "There usually is. However, there was an issue at One World Trade Center. Due to the excessive heat this summer, and the current heat wave we are experiencing. All the elevators just stopped. Needless to say, folks are a little antsy and several senior maintenance workers have been called to the scene. The two workers assigned to our building today are part of the emergency plan and were called to the scene immediately."

Ed speaks up, "Matt, are we on speaker?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fin, can you contact Lieutenant Duffy in HNT, he's my second, and tell him to get the team down to World Trade Plaza and help with the evac and coordinate with the fire department on scene?"

"Sure thing Cap'n. You guys good?"

Ed nods, "Yeah, we're good."

"Rollins and Carisi, continue to follow-up on our leads and coordinate with Fin."

Both respond, "Sure thing." "No problem, Lieu."

"I will let you know when maintenance has arrived, if you have any problem, just let me know." With that, Matt hangs up.

Olivia pulls out her cell phone and dials. Thankfully there is still cell service. "Hey, Lucy. It's Liv. Ed and I are going to be later than expected. We're stuck in an elevator with no ETA." Olivia closes her eyes in frustration, "Right that is today. Give us a few minutes and we will come up with a plan."

Ed looks concerned at her distressed look. Then it dawns on him, "Shit, she has her dissertation this evening and she can't bring a 4 year old with her. Let me check to see if Patrick or Ashley can help us out. They always love spending time with Noah and both have a key to the apartment."

While Ed makes a couple of calls, Elliot asks, "You have a kid?"

Despite the situation, can't help but smile when speaking about Noah. "Yeah, he's a great little guy."

Elliot nods, "You always wanted to have a kid. But with the Rat Tucker? How the hell did that even happen?"

Ed hung up. "Good news, Patrick and Ashley were having a late lunch together. Patrick was able to call out for the rest of the afternoon and with the summer break, Ashley is also free. Both are heading to the apartment now. Ashley said that they can't wait to have a sibling dinner together. Which means, we'll never get him to sleep tonight." He smirks as he finishes.

Olivia immediately calls Lucy back and let's her know that Patrick and Ashley are on their way over and wishes her good luck with her presentation.

With the crisis adverted, Olivia relaxes again. Elliot doesn't let the peace last long. "How the hell did this happen? You hated Rat Tucker as much as I did. He tried to arrest you for murder." By the end, Elliot was yelling.

Ed steps forward, "Stabler, you better calm your ass down before I put you through the wall." With all the years that Ed has known Stabler, there have been many times that he wanted to hit him. He may actually get his chance today.

Olivia grabs his arm to pull him back to the opposite side. Elliot notices her hand. "You're engaged?!"

Olivia responds, "No. Married."

She pauses, then continue, "Look Elliot, it has been six years since you left with no word, no contact at all. Things have changed, I have changed. You don't have a say anymore about me life or what I do. You had a little too much control back then. Now you have none."

Elliot looks like she just slapped him. "What the hell does that mean? All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Olivia agrees, "Yes, you did. As long as it fit into your version of what happy looked like. If it conformed to _your_ moral high ground."

Ed knows that Olivia loves him. Hell, she married him. They are settling into their new life and have even been discussing expanding their family, maybe with a little girl. But in the back of his mind, he was always worried what would happen if Liv ever saw Stabler again. There was definitely an unnatural connection between them. But seeing Liv today, in this forced meeting, he has never been as proud of her standing up for herself.

Elliot, still as thickheaded as ever, responds, "What? That doesn't even make any sense. You know that you have a history of picking the wrong people. It seems that you're still repeating your mistakes. What does he have over you that forced you to marry him, to _sleep_ with him?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone. I am completely overwhelmed but the support for this story. It is really appreciated.

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvus

 _Previous Chapter:_

 _Elliot, still as thickheaded as ever, responds, "What? That doesn't even make any sense. You know that you have a history of picking the wrong people. It seems that you're still repeating your mistakes. What does he have over you that forced you to marry him, to sleep with him?_

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

Olivia just stares at Elliot open-mouthed. She really shouldn't be surprised at the insensitive crap that he spews when angry. She really doesn't understand how the hell Kathy put up with him for all these years. She can feel the rage radiating from Ed and how he has tightened his hand at her waist. She trusts that he will let her handle the situation, regardless of how mad he is.

She shakes herself back into the present. "You son of a bitch. You condescending asshole. You can take you self-righteousness and shove it up your ass."

As she is speaking she is walking towards Elliot, voice low and menacing. As she moves forward, Elliot stands his ground. He has not realized that he is in the wrong and is gearing up for an argument. But Olivia doesn't give him a chance.

"Elliot, for 12 years I trusted you as a partner and a friend. In fact, you were my best friend. Then all of a sudden you were gone, POOF, no explanation, no communication, no good-bye, no nothing. There was this big gaping hole that was left." She pauses to collect her thoughts.

"But I was able to muddle through, even with the new guy. Because of Fin, Cragen, and Munch and most importantly because I believe in the work I do on a daily basis. Then my world continued to change, Cragen and Munch retired, more new people arrived in the squad. But I realized as time went on, I am good at what I do; I am stronger than I ever realized and I was able to grow as a person, both professionally and personally, now that I wasn't in your shadow."

Elliot looked like he was going to interrupt, but Olivia stopped him. "NO, let me finish!" Elliot nodded and she continued, "I stepped up and took the sergeants' exam and then was encouraged to take the lieutenants' exam. During the last six years, I was kidnapped twice, bound, tortured, assaulted, forced to witness unspeakable acts, including listening as a teenage girl was raped, I was held hostage, beaten, and had a gun held to my head." The only indication that Elliot was actually listening was as he flinched several times as Olivia listed the horrifying events that had taken place.

"Not ONCE, after any of those events, some of which made the news, did I ever receive a call, an email, a text, hell even a skywriting message, from you asking how I was doing."

Olivia stops to keep her emotions in check, from breaking down completely. "I was in a very dark place and a one important thing happened, one little baby, who deserved to be loved, brought a sliver of light into my world and reminded me there was hope, and life, and laughter. Things were starting to improve. As commanding officer, I needed to work with all departments, including IAB. At first, things were tense. Long-held stereotypes making any type of communication hard. But then something amazing happened – when faced with the very real possibility of jail time and losing my career and pension, the person I least expected, offered me an olive branch. I realized that a good cop and a good man was doing a very hard, if not an impossible, job. He is also the first person in my entire life, that put me first, by transferring departments to avoid any potential conflicts of interest."

Olivia stopped, glanced back at Ed, who smiled and nodded. "Conversations became easier, working together became a pleasant experience. Soon friendship followed, then other things. We've had long hard discussions about our history. And if you think about, if we had the same evidence that Ed had on me, we would have arrested the person as well."

Speaking in a normal tone now, Olivia continues, "I finally have a relationship with a partner who supports me for me, who wants what's best for me even if he doesn't necessarily agree. Someone who's willing to do more than his share when I am overwhelmed and someone who asks for help when he is. Someone who doesn't make me feel weak WHEN I ask for help or fall apart. Someone who trusts my strength and judgment, even though he wants to charge in head first and take over."

With this last comment, Ed snorts. Olivia laughs, "Elliot, do you honestly, HONESTLY, believe that if you and Ed's positions were reversed, that you would have stood by and watched this conversation instead of taking over? Ed's willingness to stand by and watch is a testament to his love, strength, and belief in me and in us. Truth is, he probably wants to hit you as badly as you want to hit him."

A small smile appears on Elliot's face and his posture deflates a little; he shifts back towards the wall. In response, Olivia moves back to Ed's side. He slips his arm around her back, pulls her to his side and kisses her temple. Elliot tenses at the unexpected PDA, but doesn't say anything.

The phone rings, Olivia, still the closest, answers it. "Hi Matt, what the status?"

"Lieutenant Benson, maintenance has arrived. Bobby is looking over equipment to determine the problem. We should have more information shortly. In the meantime, your man has some news."

"Liv, Amanda and Carisi have located 2 of the 3 perps and are bringing them in now. Unfortunately, they both have asked for their lawyers. Seeing how late it is, both are going to be guests of the city this weekend. I will arrange for them to be kept separately."

"Thanks, Fin."

"Cap'n, Duffy called me back and said that everything was under control. All people have been rescued from the elevators and building management has declared an emergency and only key personnel are allowed in the building until Monday. Good thing that it's Friday. Other than key personnel, the building is empty. The service elevator is working and will be available to them. The fire department and your team are packing up and heading back to office. Good news, only a couple of minor injuries, mostly sprained ankles of women who were determined to walk down in their crazy-ass heels. All around, outcome is the best we could've hoped for. Fire Department is here, on scene, in case we need them."

Matt interrupts, "Lieutenant, maintenance is here and there is some news."

"Folks, it's Bobby from maintenance. Good news is, we know what the problem is. The bad news, we need to get creative with how to get you out."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Part of this chapter is going to be "borrowed" from Chicago Fire – the elevator rescue. Totally taking that from Dick Wolf (at least I'm keeping it in the family).

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

 _Previous Chapter:_

 _"Folks, it's Bobby from maintenance. Good news is, we know what the problem is. The bad news, we need to get creative with how to get you out."_

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

There is an uneasy feeling in the elevator, when Ed picks up the conversation, "Bobby, look, just give it to us straight. The civilian with us is former NYPD. There is no one in here that is going to panic."

Elliot looks at Tucker, as if he has grown two more heads. He wasn't expecting that.

The occupants of the elevator hear muffled conversations. Next, they hear a new voice, "Hi folks, I'm Chief Wallace of NYFD. It seems as if one of the 8 cables attached to the car has snapped and is blocking the escape hatch. The elevator isn't going to fall, but we can't access the car from the roof. As a result, we are going to lower the car to the east and access the car through the side panels and bring you across, one at a time. It's a little dangerous, but we're not worried."

Liv laughs, "Some days it feels like I work in the circus, now I am going to be in one for real." Shaking her head, she continues, "Fin, you still there?"

"Yeah, Liv. What do you need?"

"You might as well be part of the action, if the Chief's ok with it. Can you video this 'daring' rescue? Noah will love to see it, you know how into firefighters he is."

They can hear laughter on the other end and the Chief responds, "Yeah, I think we can manage that. Hang tight folks, we should have you out in about 10-15 minutes."

The call is disconnected. Deciding not to dwell upon their impending rescue, she turns to Elliot and asks, "What are you doing at the courthouse today?"

Elliot a little thrown by the turn of the events and Olivia's attitude switch, automatically responds, "My divorce from Kathy was finalized today."

Genuinely Olivia responds, "Oh, Elliot. I'm so sorry. How are the kids?" Regardless of their relationship, she always had a soft spot for the kids, especially Eli.

Elliot smiles, "The older kids are doing ok. On some level, I think they realized this was the inevitable conclusion to the marriage. Maureen, is a schoolteacher out on the island and is married with one kid on the way. Kathleen, is doing better and is a social worker, of all things, in Queens. Richard, which he now prefers, is in law school and Elizabeth is in Boston, getting her Masters' degree in Education. She is currently engaged to a local boy."

He pauses. "Eli's not really sure what is going on especially since my schedule hasn't been as crazy as it used to be. We have joint custody and I don't live far from the house, so it's a little easier on him."

Elliot laughs, "He keeps a picture of you holding him the day he was born. He has heard the story so often, when he needs reassurance that's the story he wants to hear."

Olivia smiles and squeezes his arm, "El, I love all your kids, but he's my favorite."

Before they could continue talking, noise could be heard behind Ed and Olivia's side of the elevator. After a few more minutes, the side panel is loosened and Ed helps the firefighter ease the panel to the floor. Next thing, he jumps into the car, "Hi folks, I'm Kevin. I'm going help you guys get out of here."

Kevin bends down to better secure the board and grabs push pole from the other car. He then speaks to Ed, Olivia, and Elliot. "Okay, here's how this is going to work. We're going in rank order: Civilian, Lieutenant, Captain, then me." He looks to all the occupants, while Elliot looks annoyed, everyone quickly agrees.

From the other car, "Kev, before we start, everyone should look over he and wave at the camera." Olivia and Ed put on big smiles as they wave to the phone that Fin is holding. Kevin and Elliot join in.

Kevin gets down to business, "Ok, who's Elliot? You're up first." Elliot nods and walks towards the opening. "Elliot, try not to look down, walk slowly across the board, using the pole for support and balance. Ready."

Elliot nods, takes a deep breath, and begins his walk across. After a couple of minutes, he enters the second car.

"Alright, Lieutenant Benson, you're next." Olivia smiles, "It's Olivia. Just give me a minute." She takes off her shoes, and puts them in her bag.

Kevin grabs the bag, "Olivia, I'll bring your bag across, so you don't have to worry about it." Olivia agrees.

Ed kisses Liv's temple and whispers, "I love you." Olivia responds, "Right back at you."

"Ok, Olivia, same instructions. Ready?" She nods and squeezes Ed's hand before making her way across the board." In the background, she can hear Fin narrating the adventure. Once she makes it across, Ed looks over at Kevin. "I'm ready."

"Alright then, let's get you across." In a short order, Ed is across, followed quickly by Kevin. Once inside the car, Kevin hands Olivia her bag, "Here you go, ma'am."

Olivia smiles, "Thanks."

With one last wave to the camera, Fin stops recording and the firefighters replace the panel. Once secure, the elevator is brought down to the first floor, where they are met by building security, Barba, the rest of the firefighters, and Kathy Stabler.

Fin and Barba hug Olivia and Ed, check in to make sure they are ok. In relief Barba jokes, "Benson, Tucker we can't take you anywhere. You definitely keep us on our toes."

Everyone nearby laughs. Matt and Bobby thank the passengers for their cooperation and their level heads. He indicates that they might be contacted for additional information once the powers-that-be read and process their reports. Contact information is exchanged, and the two men excuse themselves to prepare themselves for what seems to be long weekend.

After the three passengers decline medical assistance, the firefighters and paramedics gather up their gear and head out. Kevin stops and says, "We're House 51, feel free to bring your boy by. We would love to me him." Ed and Olivia smile and thank him for his generous offer.

Fin, taking the high road, shakes Elliot's hand, and confirms that he is ok. Elliot, responds, "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." Introductions are made between Elliot and Barba, who quickly excuses himself as he has plans later on in the evening.

As the group is standing awkwardly quiet, Kathy approaches. Olivia is the first to see her and approaches her with a quick hug. "Hi Kathy. It is so nice to see you. It's been so long. How are you doing? The kids?"

Kathy, who never completely understood Olivia and Elliot's relationship, was always amazed at how warm and genuine she was to her. "I'm ok, the kids are coping. Lots of changes going on." She glances at Elliot, "I heard what happened and I wanted to stick around to make sure that everyone was ok."

Elliot speaks up, "Yeah, everyone's ok. Thanks for waiting."

Kathy nods, "Well, with everything going on, I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." She glances at Olivia and Fin and asks how everything is going. Fin makes small talk for a little while, giving an update with Ken, Alejandro, and his new grandson.

Olivia smiles, "Kathy, I would like you to meet my husband, Ed Tucker. We have a four-year old son." By the look, on her face, she knows exactly who Ed Tucker is. She also knows that Olivia has good judgment and instincts and doesn't question the change. After a few more minutes of catching up, Kathy makes her good-byes and leaves.

Fin is apprehensive about leaving the three of them alone. Out of the enclosed space, anything could happen. "Liv, are you and Ed ok getting yourselves home?"

"Yeah, we're good. Before we head home, we're going to stop by the precinct and check in on Rollins and Carisi, I'm sure they won't rest until they see us and I don't want anyone popping over to the apartment later on."

Ed chuckles, "Amen. Once they are invited in, they never want to leave."

Finn chuckles and turns to leave, "I hear you. See you Monday, unless there's an emergency."

Olivia realizing she is still barefoot, slips on her shoes, while using Ed for balance. She turns to look at Elliot, "Good-bye Elliot." Her and Ed walk out of the courthouse without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I know, I know, no Stabler response. Well, here it is.

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

 _Previous Chapter:_

 _Olivia realizing she is still barefoot, slips on her shoes, while using Ed for balance. She turns to look at Elliot, "Good-bye Elliot." Her and Ed walk out of the courthouse without another word._

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

At the precinct, Rollins and Carisi get ready to leave for the day after ensuring that Ed and Olivia are okay. Ed, sitting on the couch in Olivia's office, flips through a magazine, while Olivia finishes up a conversation with IPP about the sentencing hearing and their little adventure afterwards.

After Olivia hangs up, Ed, without looking up, says, "That seemed pretty painless." When she doesn't respond, he looks up and sees her staring at her doorway. He looks over and sees Elliot standing in the doorway. He is beyond frustrated, just as he is about to say something, Elliot walks in, offering a bottle of scotch. "Hey, I won't keep you long, but I wanted to finish up our conversation."

Olivia looks at Ed, who shrugs, "Alright, but we don't have much time." With that she produces three glasses. Ed comes and stands behind her and leans against her credenza, while Elliot takes a seat in one of the chairs opposite her desk. He puts the bottle on the desk and she pours each of them a glass.

She takes a sip, "Ok, what's on your mind."

Elliot takes a second sip to gather his thoughts. "Look, I don't get you and Tucker. I probably won't ever get it. But I don't think I have ever seen you as happy as you are now, especially when you talk about your boy." He picks up a picture from her desk and sees the happy child between his parents. "He's beautiful."

"Whether you believe me or not, I always wanted you to be happy." He looks down, gathering his thoughts. "Six years ago, shooting, killing that teenage girl, was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do. Good people died that day. A small piece of myself died that day."

He looks out the window, but you can tell that he is reliving that day. "I met with IAB and the shrink. Actually, Tucker was part of the team that interviewed me. After a few days, I was told that it was a clean shoot. I looked at my IAB folder, never really looked at how thick it was before. The whole thing weighed on me, I couldn't get this one out of my mind. Honestly, it was the fastest I was ever cleared by IAB before. I was so lost, she was so close to the ages of my kids, and I couldn't easily let it go. At some point, I knew I needed out. I couldn't do this anymore. Right or wrong, you were part of what I needed to get away from."

Elliot swirls the scotch in his glass and takes a big sip. "You were, are important to me as well; my best friend. But I knew that every time I saw you or spoke to you, I would be brought back to that god-awful day. I couldn't be around you, not with you still working, and me not. I couldn't be part of this world even peripherally. Once I made the decision to leave, I knew that I needed to break completely from it, from you."

Elliot smiles, "It might not seem like it, but you were one of the only people who could get me to do something I didn't want to. I was afraid that if I spoke to you at all, even if it was to say good-bye, that I would have changed my mind and stayed. I knew if I did, I would lose myself. I could actually see myself snapping and having a legitimate reason to be in IAB's clutches. My kids would have been visiting me either behind bars or in a straight-jacket."

"You will never know how hard it was not to reach out to you whenever you were in the news, good or bad. But especially the bad. I wanted to call and check in on you, offer my support, whatever. But I knew if I did that, I would have been sucked back in. I was having enough trouble holding onto my sanity and family. In the end, I couldn't hold onto my marriage. I couldn't share my nightmares and fears with Kathy, no one else needed to be burden with them, especially someone who didn't see the crap we saw every day, the evil that people can do to one another. For right or wrong, I did what I needed to do for me. If that makes me a self-centered asshole, I'm sorry for it all. At that point, there was no way to fix it for everyone, I could only take care of myself."

Olivia leans back in her chair, "Oh Elliot. What a pair we are. I get it. I really do. I have come to my breaking point a few time over the last few years and it takes longer and longer to come back from it." Looking at Ed, Olivia smiles, and returns her attention to Elliot, "Looking back, it was hard to just have you gone, no word, no contact, no nothing. But honestly, I think that might have been the best for me. I needed to rely on and trust my own strength. I mean I had my partner, but I was really able to come into my own without you there. I truly believe, I would not be where I am today, if I had stayed friends with you. It seems like our friendship, our partnership is all or nothing. And for everyone's sake, it needs to stay at nothing – I can't and don't want to go back down that rabbit hole."

Elliot and Olivia stare are at each for a few moments. He finishes his drink, "I think you're right." He stands up and gets ready to leave. "Thank you for your time."

Before he takes two steps towards the door, Olivia calls to him and pulls him into a hug, "Take care of yourself. Give my love to the kids. But find someone to talk to, someone who really understands the sacrifices that we make. It makes all the difference."

Elliot closes his eyes and holds onto Olivia for dear life for a few moments. "Stay safe. Stay happy. I'm sorry for everything."

Ed walks over, puts his hand on Olivia's lower back and sticks out his hand towards Elliot. Elliot looks at it and him, and finally shakes it. "Look Stabler, you know that you are not one of my favorite people, but I have a lot of respect for you leaving when you did. You could have stayed and it could have turned our really bad for you and other people. I still have a few contacts of psychiatrists that we used in IAB, some city and some private. All are aware of the sacrifices and stress we are under. If you are interested, call my office and I will give you the names." With that, he hands Elliot his HNT card.

Elliot takes the card, looks at it for a moment, then back up to Ed. "Thanks. Maybe I will." He turns to leave and smirks, "You know, you're not as awful as I remember."

Ed chuckles, "From you that's high praise."

Ed and Olivia watch his walk our towards the elevators. He kisses the top of her head, "You ready to go home."

She just nods, breathes in his scent, "More than ready." With that, she grabs a few files from her desk to bring home with her, and the two of them head out. Towards Noah and their future.


	6. Epilogue

Author's note: We are at the end. Thank you all for your love, support, and reviews for this story. I hope you have enjoyed the journey with me.

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

 _Previous Chapter:_

 _She just nods, breathes in his scent, "More than ready." With that, she grabs a few files from her desk to bring home with her, and the two of them head out. Towards Noah and their future._

svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

Ed and Olivia arrive home to chaos. All three kids are in the kitchen, along with a huge mess. Patrick is making what looks to be tacos. Ashley with the help of Noah is making cookies. There is flour, sugar, and all sorts of other things on the counter, floor, stove, and possibly ceiling.

Noah jumps down from the chair and runs over to Olivia and Ed. Before they can stop him, he is hugging their legs leaving flour handprints on whatever he touches. Ashley brings him back to the kitchen to finish their project. "Hi Dad. Hi Liv. We will clean everything up. Dinner and dessert will be done in about a half hour."

They just shake their heads and head further into the apartment to change and settle in for the rest of the night. They enter the bedroom as the phone rings and Olivia answers it. "Hi, Trevor." She pauses, "Yeah, he's right here."

"Ed, Trevor Langen wants to speak to the two of us." With a quirked eyebrow, he walks to Olivia's side as she puts the phone on speaker. "Ok, we're both here."

"Hey, Ed. I'm in family court with Judge Linden. There is a little girl, 7 months, that has been bounced around the foster care system and has just been removed from here 5th placement. Her history is a little like Noah's. Judge Linden and I were talking and before DCFS places her in her sixth home, we wanted to know if you wanted to take her. I know this is highly unorthodox, but this little girl needs a break."

Ed and Olivia look at each other. "Hey Langen, Liv and I just got home. Give us a few minutes, we'll be at family court within a half hour."

Trevor releases a breath he was holding, "We'll all be here waiting for you."

Ed and Olivia quickly change out of flour-covered clothes into more casual ones. They go out to the kitchen and explain to Patrick and Ashley what is going on. Ed gives Patrick their keys for the storage unit in the basement and asks him to bring up the baby furniture that is stored there and begin to set it up in the guest bedroom/office.

Olivia speaks to Noah about what is happening, that there is a baby who needs a safe place to stay. He cocks his head to the side as if processing the information, turns to Ashley, "Asley, we get new sister." With tears in her eyes, Olivia hugs Noah, "My sweet boy, we'll see about that."

Ed and Olivia head off to the family court. Once there, the DCFS worker is holding a crying mixed race baby. Trevor greets them and introduces Ed and Olivia. Olivia sits, down next to the baby and talks directly to her, "Hi sweet girl. What's your name?" The DCFS worker supplies the name "Angel."

Not to be deterred by the crying, Olivia motions toward the baby and the DCFS worker allows Olivia to hold her. She stands up and starts rocking. "Well isn't that a perfect name for you. Angel."

She whispers sweet, soothing things into her ear. Ed walks over to them, and rubs her back, "Hi sweetheart." After about 10 minutes, the baby calms down and the social worker begins updating the files DCFS has on Olivia. After about another half hour, with the baby clinging to Olivia or Ed, the group enters the courtroom.

Judge Linden smiles at the site. "I see that we may have a solution." Trevor responds, "We do, Your Honor."

She nods, strikes the gavel, "We'll all be back here in 3 months to see about next steps."

DCFS, along with Angel and Olivia, follow Ed back to the apartment. The group is greeted by Noah's welcome, "Sister's home." The DCFS worker smiles and is introduced to Noah, Ashley and Patrick. She checks out the apartment and the room that will house Angel, that has partially constructed furniture. She leaves a small bag with Angel's belonging along with some diapers, formula, and wipes to get them through the night. Reminds them of scheduled and unannounced visits.

Exactly, one year later, Ed, Olivia, Noah, Patrick, and Ashley walk out of the courtroom after having signed the final adoption papers to officially make Angel a part of their family.

True to their words, Elliot and Olivia did not have any additional contact. However, occasionally little announcements would be received or sent – birth, engagements, wedding. On the way out of the courtroom, Olivia dropped a letter into the mailbox – an announcement, with a picture of Olivia's ever expanding family.


End file.
